1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a pull-down fastening device for fastening objects having bores, with a fastening unit which includes a fastening element.
2. Related Art
These kinds of pull-down fastening devices are used for interior gripping or fastening in bores of objects. For example, pallets or workpieces to be processed can be fastened in this manner.
German Patent DE 10 2004 006 213 B3 shows this kind of a pull-down fastening device with which objects can be fastened at a defined fixed point or zero-point. For this purpose, the fastening element is directed quite snugly within the fastening unit. There are also, however, pull-down fastening devices by which the fastening elements enable an adjustment, so that the tolerances can be balanced out with the inner bore to be fastened. Some of these kinds of adjustment options are designed to be one-dimensional, so that the fastening element can move in one direction. There are also, however, pull-down fastening elements which enable two-dimensional adjustment.
The unfortunate aspect of pull-down fastening elements generally is that for the different kinds of fastening-namely, either zero-point fastening, or one- or two-dimensional adjustment-there are different building principles and therewith also dimensions between the individual elements. To correct fastening on the side of or in the workpiece, elements of great dimensions are normally required at the activity site. Through various functioning principles, a uniform design of the fastening bore inside the workpiece is impossible or at least very difficult.
The underlying problem of the invention is to claim a pull-down fastening device with which the various fastening processes can, when necessary, be performed.